


Síon and the Blue-eyed Serpent:  Art for "Salisbury Plain"

by Saki101



Series: Salisbury Plain [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Stonehenge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait by the wonderfully talented <a href="http://indyfalcon.tumblr.com/post/121053605088/songstersmiscellany-bronze-agejohn-watson-aka">indyfalcon</a> of John (Síon), wounded and feverish, inspired by an early scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3088820">Salisbury Plain</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síon and the Blue-eyed Serpent:  Art for "Salisbury Plain"

**Author's Note:**

> [ChapBook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapBook) gave me the most fantastic gift of a commissioned piece of art to accompany my historical AU story, [Salisbury Plain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3088820).

It was a fascinating experience being asked to imagine John (Síon) and his circumstances in sufficient detail that an artist could translate the words into an image.

Many thanks to [Chapbook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapBook)

[Síon and the Blue-eyed Serpent - on Tumblr](http://indyfalcon.tumblr.com/post/121053605088/songstersmiscellany-bronze-agejohn-watson-aka)


End file.
